Pony
by Azmaria-chan
Summary: “Por que isso esta acontecendo comigo, Deus! HEERO YUY venha já aqui!” Duo/Heero 2 1/2x1/2x1x2 Rating M por ser Yaoi


**Título:** Pony

**Autora:** Azu

**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Casal:** Duo/Heero 2+1/2x1/2x1x2  
**Gênero: ****Drama/Romance/Fluffy/Yaoi - Comedia?**

**Sinopse: **"Por que isso esta acontecendo comigo? HEERO YUY venha já aqui!!"

**Direitos Autorais: **Hein? Direitos? Quem pode provar que eles não são meus??!! (não tente, se não morre)

**Chapter 1**

Mais uma missão terminada e os cinco pilotos gundam estavam exaustos. Haviam sido mandados para uma missão em conjunto. Por isso estavam abrigados numa casa abandonada não muito distante do local da missão. O objetivo era entra na base da OZ e encontrar um chip onde continham dados importantes sobre a construção de mais um gundam, mais potente e resistente que os seus próprios. Porem não conseguiram obter o chip. De alguma maneira eles já eram aguardados. E a única coisa que os restou foi destruir a base inteira.

Não foram até lá com os Gundans, mas os mesmo não estavam muito longe do local, a única dificuldade que tiveram foi de chegar até eles. Estavam muito cercados pelos soldados, mas com um trabalho em equipe conseguiram chegar até os gundam quase inteiros, depois disso foi fácil. Os cinco gundans juntos, não havia como perderem, e a base era de porte médio.

Saíram os cinco com alguns ferimentos. Quatre tinha alguns cortes e um pulso torcido, que já estava preso em uma tala de madeira, feita pro Trowa. Este também com alguns cortes e uma ferida mais profunda na coxa, devido a uma facada que havia levado, mas já estava fechado com um pedaço da própria camisa. Wufei tinha apenas uma perna quebrada, que fez questão de esconder dos outros, não tinha necessidades de alarme, depois em seu quarto ele a colocaria de volta. Duo não tinha nenhum ferimento sério, apenas um rosto inchado por causa alguns socos que levou, como sempre.

Mas o que mais preocupava o americano era o menor apoiado em seu ombro. Heero não tinha nenhum ferimento sério. Aliás, não havia sinais de ferimentos no japonês. Mas Heero havia sido o único capturado. Nenhum dos pilotos conseguiam entender o que havia acontecido, Heero não era descuidado. Muito pelo contrário. O mais experiente dos cinco, o soldado perfeito.

Foram quase cinco horas procurando o garoto japonês, sem ter idéia do que poderiam estar fazendo com ele. E quando o encontraram, o oriental estava deitado em uma maca, desacordado sem nenhuma evidencia de ter sido abusado fisicamente. O que foi um alivio para o americano. Alivio esse que durou pouco.

**[FB]**

Quando Duo finalmente encontrou seu parceiro teve ímpetos de correr até ele para ver se estava bem, mas se conteve e verificou se o lugar estava limpo! Entrou na pequena sala, onde não havia janela e muito menos espelhos que se podiam ver do outro lado. Os outros três pilotos logo atrás, Trowa e Wufei vigiando a porta.

Duo chegou até a maca no centro da sala encontrando o japonês coberto por um fino pano que cobria o menor da cintura pra baixo. Procurou por alguma evidencia de agulhas, já que não tinha nenhum ferimento no corpo do japonês, mas também não encontrando nenhuma.

- Heero. – chamou dando leves tapas no rosto do japonês. O garoto árabe logo ao seu lado esperando uma resposta do menino inconsciente. – Hei, Hee-man, vamos, acorde, não temos tempo pra dormir durante o serviço, vamos lá, Heero, acorde.

Incomodado com os tapas que estava levando, Heero começou a abrir os olhos, tudo no começo muito desfocado até sua visão voltar ao normal e o rosto do ser que o incomodava entrando em foco.

- D-Duo? – sentia-se fraco e a única coisa que queria era que aquele americano idiota o deixasse em paz para poder voltar a dormir.

- Não Heero, não se atreva a fechar os olhos. – Exclamou Duo, passando o braço por traz das costas do menor para tentar levantá-lo.

- C-cansado... Do-dormir... – tentou dizer, jogando o peso do corpo todo contra o braço do americano, que mesmo assim não teve dificuldade de sustenta-lo.

- Não Heero. Estamos em missão. – E como esperado, o japonês voltou a abrir os olhos, mais mesmo assim não deixando de ter aquela expressão confusa em seus olhos. – Vamos temos que sair daqui. – Disse, agora com mais facilidade de levantar o companheiro que agora se esforçava a levantar.

- Duo, ele esta sem nenhuma roupa! – informou o loirinho, que segurava o pequeno pano contra o japonês.

- Merda. Heero, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou, enquanto ajudava o menor a tentar se manter de pé. – Wufei! Me empreste seu sobretudo, rápido! – Gritou para o outro companheiro, que veio de encontro até eles, tirando o sobretudo que usava e ajudando Duo a colocá-lo em Heero, que mal tinha forças para mexer os braços.

- E-eu não... não... lembro. – Heero lutava pra conseguir manter os olhos abertos, sabia que estava em missão. Mas não fazia idéia de sobre o que era, onde estava, nem o que tinha acontecido. Se sentia fraco demais e tudo a sua volta rodava. – Urh..

- Hei, devagar, não quero que você faça uma sujeira muito grande aqui. – Disse, enquanto passava um braço de Heero sobre seus ombros e Quatre fazia o mesmo com o outro braço.

- Temos que ir agora. – Disse Trowa da porta. – Rápido, vamos.

Disse saindo na frente dos três, com Wufei por ultimo, dando cobertura por traz.

**[/FB]**

Duo achou estranho porque não foi muito difícil sair da base, alguns soldados tentaram impedir, mas não foram muitos. Quando chegaram aos Gundans Duo ficou com receio em deixar o japonês sozinho no Wing Zero, mas Heero lhe garantiu que podia fazer isso sozinho. E como não tinha como impedi-lo, deixou. Mas ficou ao lado do companheiro durante o resto da batalha.

Quando saíram do Gundam Duo novamente teve que carregar o companheiro, pois o japonês mal conseguiu se levantar do assento do Gundam.

Quando todos se retiraram para seus quartos para cuidar dos ferimentos, Duo foi com Heero até o quarto do japonês. Depositou o menor gentilmente sobre a cama colocando-o sentado.

- Aguenta um pouco aí, Heero. Você precisa colocar uma roupa, ok? – Disse segurando os ombros de Heero, que ainda não se mantinha firme.

- Huuum... cansado, Duo. – Murmurrou o japonês lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

- Esta bem Heero. – Duo o ajudou a se deitar e tirar o sobretudo de Wufei. – Nada que eu já não tenha visto, certo? – comentou antes de cobrir o japonês que nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Obrigado. – Disse, para a surpresa de Duo, que mesmo se fosse retribuir não adiantaria pois o menor já estava dormindo. Mas Duo não conseguiria de qualquer jeito, estava completamente sem reação, surpreso com o que o oriental disse.

- Primeiro me chamou de Duo. Ta, quase normal até aí. Agora... 'Obrigado'? O que eles fizeram com você Heero? Não sei se me preocupo ou se agradeço. Bem... – Uma batida na porta interrompeu o monólogo de Duo.

- Duo? Como ele está? – Perguntou o loirinho, entrando no quarto e sentando-se na beirada da cama. – Alguma reação? Alguma coisa? – perguntou, olhando para o japonês que parecia uma criança inocente dormindo tão pacificamente.

- Não. Nada. Mas alguma coisa eles fizeram Q-man, E temos que descobrir antes que seja tarde. – Disse desviando os olhos do loiro e voltado-os para Heero. – Não quero esperar pra ver o que acontece. Duvido que seja alguma coisa agradável. E não estou nem um pouco curioso pra saber.

- Vou levar uma amostra do sangue dele para o doutor J. Talvez ele ache algo. – Se levantou indo em direção a porta para buscar os objetos necessários, quando ouviu o trançado terminar.

- Espero que agente não descubra antes. – Comentou, sem se dar conta que suas mãos já iam de encontro a testa do japonês, afastando assim algumas mexas que caindo sobre os olhos do menor.

Quatre apenas sorriu diante a cena que presenciara e assim saiu do quarto. Tinham que ser rápidos, antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

**Então.. o que acharam? **

**Querem que eu continue? :x**

**A fic é bem flyffy gente.. acho que foi a melhor fic que ja inventei, ok :x**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
